The present invention relates to a circuit capable of producing a signal upon the opening or breaking of the circuit. This invention is particularly useful, although not limited to, activating alarms and the like to protect buildings, yards, and other enclosures.
The present state of the art contains alarm systems requiring a multiplicity of actuating circuits which are expensive and difficult to install and maintain. Such systems, also, are easily overcome by an intruder possessing rudimentary knowledge of the system; for example, merely cutting the circuit conductors often deactivates the alarm.
The cumbersomeness of prior systems precludes their alternation without significant cost and effort after the initial installation. In particular, there is a need for a circuit adaptable for use in triggering alarms and the like, that will permit the simple insertion of remote controls where desired. In the past, the labor required to install remote controls has been prohibitively expensive because of the inflexibility of alarm designs with respect to ever changing needs.